The present invention relates generally to mounting apparatus for refrigeration systems and more specifically to supporting bases to which condensing units may be secured.
In refrigeration systems employing a compressor, condenser, and an evaporator it is common practice to mount the compressor and condenser in close proximity to each other with the evaporator being positioned at a location remote therefrom and within the area to be refrigerated. The compressor and condenser may each be secured to a portion of an enclosure surrounding them or to a supporting framework which may then be removably secured to the equipment with which it is to be used or a separate enclosure. In any event, the supporting structures employed heretofore have commonly been fabricated from sheet metal or metal channel members with suitable openings provided therein to accommodate mounting bolts or the like. In some applications the supporting structure may also include a condensate reservoir either in the form of a separate pan or integrally formed therewith. However, in that the structures are generally fabricated from metal, the presence of condensate therein may give rise to corrosion problems eventually requiring replacement of the supporting structure. Further, in order to secure the compressor and condenser to the supporting structure, openings must be provided for bolts or the like thus creating the potential for condensate leakage or additional time and labor must be expended to fabricate and weld or otherwise secure various brackets.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a non-corrosive supporting base fabricated from a polymeric material having an integrally formed condensate reservoir provided which base is specifically designed to enable a compressor, condenser and associated accessories to be secured thereto so as to form a unitized package which may be easily installed and removed from equipment with which it is to be used. Further, the supporting base includes raised mounting platforms and mounting means for both condenser and compressor to elevate these components above the maximum condensate level. Also, both the compressor mounting means and the condenser mounting platforms are designed to enable different sized compressors and condensers to be secured thereto so as to enable a single size supporting base to be utilized for a variety of different capacity refrigeration systems. Further, the use of a polymeric material for the supporting base enables it to be easily and rapidly fabricated at relatively low cost. The base also includes provisions for securing the compressor discharge line within the condensate reservoir. This enables useful work to be obtained from the condensate by recooling compressed refrigerant flowing to the condenser while also heating the condensate and thereby eliminating the need to provide separate heating means to promote evaporation of the condensate.